We Didn't Cast the Fiendfyre
by Ember Nickel
Summary: It was always burning since they started learning. And though the books are done, the magic goes on, and on, and on. Happy golden birthday, Harry!


_Author's note: So, I saw a lot of "tributes" to Harry Potter making the rounds shortly before and after the release of the last movie. You can consider this one of those, but I have to say I'm kind of confused by the whole idea. I'm not sure if it's because a lot of the fans writing now were just too young to be part of the _books' _midnight releases or what, but for me the books are what did it all. The movies were nice spin-offs, to be sure, but they were just spin-offs and there will be more of those. So for me, the end of the movies isn't that big a deal._

_Maybe you can think of this as a golden birthday present to Harry, with thanks for everything._

_The tune is, of course, Billy Joel's "We Didn't Start the Fire." The rhyme scheme in that one varies so I've taken some, ah, "creative liberties" with this one. Enjoy!_

Lightning scar, talks to snakes, casting magic by mistake.  
>Hagrid, Diagon Alley, Hedwig, dark lord You-Know-Who.<p>

King's Cross, toad and rat, making friends, Sorting Hat  
>Flying, a three-headed dog, and trouble in the loo.<p>

Mysteries, Quidditch, blue fire, eat the Snitch,  
>Name-dropping Flamel, magic cloak-use it well.<p>

Mirror of Erised, Flamel's old but isn't dead.  
>Baby dragon, centaur, sneaking through the trapdoor.<p>

Fluffy, plant, keys and chess, potions and the stone, yes!  
>Courage standing up to friends, triumph when the school year ends.<p>

We didn't cast the Fiendfyre.  
>It was always burning<br>Since they started learning.  
>We didn't cast the Fiendfyre.<br>No we didn't light it  
>But we'll read and write it.<p>

Dobby, car that flies, Lockhart isn't very wise.  
>Deathday Party, Polyjuice, T.M. Riddle's book.<p>

Aragog, Parseltongue, memory fifty years young.  
>Killing off a basilisk that kills you with a look.<p>

Serpent fang, phoenix song, choosing right instead of wrong  
>That makes us who we are, backfiring memory charms.<p>

Reunion, family bliss, Percy Weasley gets a kiss  
>Malfoy flings a dirty sock to Dobby's waiting arms.<p>

We didn't cast the Fiendfyre...

Homework, Aunt Marge by mistake gets very large.  
>Knight Bus, Shunpike, Black (that was his motorbike).<p>

Dementors, Trelawney's drape, Buckbeak and the Boggart Snape.  
>Magic map, Quidditch win, Buckbeak seems to be done in.<p>

Animagi, truth comes out, Snape, Fudge, and some others doubt.  
>Time travel, saving two, Trelawney was right-who knew?<p>

We didn't cast the Fiendfyre...

Murdering Frank Bryce, cause Voldemort isn't nice.  
>Portkeys, Viktor Krum, foreign Minister plays dumb.<p>

Dark Mark, Alastor Moody beating down the door.  
>Curses you cannot forgive, yet Harry managed to live.<p>

Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, Goblet, fire, age line (dang).  
>Rita Skeeter, Hungarian Horntail, Patil twins.<p>

Gillyweed, Pensieve, learn why Neville has to grieve.  
>Acromantula and sphinx, tie so Hogwarts wins.<p>

Spare killed, Harry stands alone, mixing up Flesh, Blood, and Bone.  
>Wormtail's silver hand, <em>Priori Incantatem<em>.

Barty Crouch, triumphant gleam, magic sleep without a dream,  
>Galleons and discovering how Skeeter spied on them.<p>

We didn't cast the Fiendfyre...

Dementors in Little Whinging, Harry does a lot of whinging.  
>Thestrals and the Quibbler, Umbridge gives a speech.<p>

Blood quill, Ron's new broom, Quidditch tryouts, secret room  
>Dumbledore's Army forms and they all make Harry teach.<p>

DA Coins, Slytherins sing, turns out Weasley is their king.  
>Wet kiss, snakebite, occlumency, Skeeter's interview.<p>

Edgecombe's pustules, the Pensieve, exploding swamp, the twins leave,  
>Hagrid's half-brother, the reprise, centaurs and Grawp too.<p>

Couple missions, all sides fail, Sirius goes through the veil,  
>Harry quickly gets possessed, backstory dump, truth expressed.<p>

We didn't cast the Fiendfyre...

Prime Minister, End of Spinner, Slughorn, Fleur, Snape is a winner.  
>Helpful book, Pensieve trips, Katie's necklace cursed.<p>

Lucky potion, is it for Won-Won? Horcruxes, bezoar,  
>Luna at the microphone, Lions come out worst.<p>

Sectumsempra, secret cave, situation gets quite grave,  
>Potion, Malfoy hesitates, Snape does Dumbledore in.<p>

He's the Prince, Bill got mauled, Dumbledore's tomb, people bawled.  
>Note from RAB, now let the Horcrux hunt begin.<p>

We didn't cast the Fiendfyre...

Seven Potters, Hedwig dies, at the wedding in disguise.  
>Kreacher, Umbridge, then Ron leaves, Godric's Hollow Christmas Eve.<p>

Grindelwald, the doe, the sword, thanks to Ron the locket's gored,  
>Tale of the Three Brothers, Hermione won't believe.<p>

Potterwatch, Malfoy disarmed, Dobby dies, Gringotts alarmed,  
>Dragon-riding, back to Hogwarts, Ravenclaw's headpiece.<p>

Snape takes off, Percy comes back, getting ready to attack.  
>Kiss, Fiendfyre, Snape bitten, Voldemort suggests peace.<p>

Severus was Lily's friend, Harry has to meet his end.  
>Resurrection stone, the forest, wake up in King's Cross.<p>

Harry isn't really dead, though it's all inside his head.  
>Hagrid carries him away after what looks like loss.<p>

Neville gets to kill Nagini, Molly kills another meanie,  
>Voldemort's defeated, Harry is the wand's true master.<p>

World is safe, lots of cheers, cutaway to nineteen years  
>Later when Harry talks about the bravest spellcaster.<p>

We didn't cast the Fiendfyre  
>It was always burning<br>Since they started learning.  
>We didn't cast the Fiendfyre<br>Though the books are done  
>The magic goes on<br>And on,  
>And on...<p> 


End file.
